Minecraftpvphq Wiki
MinecraftPvP (more commonly known as Mcpvp) is a major server chain in minecraft. It supports many player-versus-player game types such as CTF and hardcore servers. It received much of its publicty from its 'Hunger Games ' servers, although, it had said game-mode long before the hunger game books and movies were popular and were once called 'tournaments'. The servers are owned "Hclewk ", who hosts the servers as well as some of the programming. Mcpvp is one of the most popular servers on minecraft, easily hosting over 2,500 players on its servers at peak hours. Mcpvp's staff made appearances at Quakecon 2012. Mcpvp does not have any in-game rules other than 'no hacking'. Rules outside the in-game one include no DDOSing as well as a few others. The 'no hacking' rule is heavily enforced with Mcpvp's advanced hacker detection and auto-banning plug-ins . Users caught hacking may buy an unban fee for $5 for the first offence, $15 for a second offence, and after that they will be permantely banned. Users caught using x-ray mod will not be able to buy unban fees. There are few mods that Mcpvp allows, them being: Optifine , and the Official Mcpvp Mod . Servers Mcpvp currently has four types of servers users can play on: Hunger Games , Capture the Flag , Hardcore PvP , and KitPvP. Mcpvp released a trailer which explains the componenets of each game mode. Mcpvp is currently working on King of the Hill and a Race of Death server which are to be released shortly. There are a total of 56 hunger game servers, 25 CTF servers, 3 hardcore pvp servers, and one KitPvP server. Users can download levels.dat to automatically enter in all of the server information from all of the servers (IP's and names) from this link. 'List of IP's for Mcpvp servers' Hunger Games The hunger games is a bloody, all-out fight to the death. You are dropped in a random world with nothing but super simple kits and up to 150 other players with the same ultimatum - kill or be killed. The tournament begins with everyone spawning with two minutes of invincibility to gather resources and prepare. After those two minutes are up, users may attack other people. A major aspect of the hunger games is kits . Kits are attributes or items users start with in the hunger games and can turn the tide of battle if used correctly. There are a number of free kits users can play with as well as the ability to buy additional kits . Kits cost $2.50 and kits released that week are $3.50. New kits are released every friday. Another major componenet of the hunger games is the feast . Usually held midway through the game, feasts spawn chests with armor, food, weapons, potions, etc. Feasts are held at a random time and a random location. The co-ordinates of the feast are announced five minutes before in chat. Diamonds have been disabled from hunger games because of x-rayers . Examples of some Hunger Game Kits: *Archer - start with a bow and 10 arrows. *Monster - monsters do not attack you unless you attack them first *Thor - right click with your wooden axe to call down lightning! *Viper - every hit you deal has a chance of poisoning the other player Hunger Game Strategies Strategies Capture the Flag Capture the Flag is a fast-paced pvp environment. Users don't need to gather resources because they start with the gear they need. Like with the Hunger Games servers, users choose classes to aid them in the game. There is a five minute waiting period between matches to allow people to join and explore the map . There are two teams, red and blue, competing to capture the other team's flag. The enemy flag is in a chest at their base. Bringing this flag back to your chest and placing it inside counts as a capture. A team must not have their flag stolen to be able to capture. Player's name-plates are color coded to which team they're on. Users can keep track of how many kills or captures they've racked up with the handy chat HUD. There are sometimes sponges throughout the map which users can step on to be launched across the map; if you land in soul sand you don't take any damage. There are many different CTF maps for CTF and the servers rotate through them randomly. Examples of some CTF classes: *Pyro *Chemist *Medic Capture the Flag Strategies Strategies Hardcore PvP Hardcore PvP consists of three servers:Hardcore PvPMain, Badger, Elite. Players gather resources to kill other users on the server. Hardcore PvP servers have many excellent plug-ins such as: home warps, combat log prevention, tracking , economy and much more. Elite differs from main and badger as it's much harder than the other two: users cannot use the economy , enchant armor or weapons, or make potions. Hardcore PvP servers are heavily influenced by the pokemon mod . This mod allows players to make mobs drop their spawn egg by throwing chicken eggs at them. Mooshroom cows are very sought after because of their soup abilities but require a high level to catch (25). All of these servers will occasionally reset their maps for a fresh start. When a non-VIP user dies on any of these servers, they will be kicked and banned for one minute to let other players in. Users can create teams with passwords, headquarters, and set rallies. The map borders forHardcore PvPMain and Badger is 15,000 in each direction and 10,000 for elite. KitPvP KitPvP is the simplest of all of the game types. Users spawn in a safe area with a sword and armor and about 20 soups. They kill each other for credits which they can spend upgrading their sword or armor or receving effects like strength or speed. Users get credits based on the percent of damage they do to people who have died. There is a 15 second limit to the amount of time that can pass where users can still receive credits for doing damage. Credit Store For swords: Sharp 1: 5 Sharp 2: 40 Sharp 3: 135 Infrastructure Mcpvp has an advanced purchasing infrastructure which automatically gives players things they purchase within minutes. This is possible by a software company called Kookabura Inc, run by the owner of the servers himself. Mcpvp has an active community with over 100,000 forum posts and over 15,000 registered members. Mcpvp has banned dozens of thousands of hackers using its auto-banning systems and dilligent admins . Administration There is no official way of becoming an administrator on Mcpvp. Players are chosen who show qualities that the admins are looking for. The server Owner/Head Coder Coders Primary Admins Primary Moderators Secondary Moderators style="width: 500px; " Economy The economy is enabled on Main and Badger hardcore pvp servers. Players use gold ignots as currency. The entire economy is based off of other people, meaning for you to sell something, someone else has to buy it and vice versa. When you buy something on the economy, it will automatically choose the least expensive sale of that quanity of items within your price range. Users cannot purchase spawn eggs, such as mooshroom cow eggs. They also cannot buy enchanted items over the economy. Typing '/economy' will bring up the commands for the economy . List of ID names for potions over the economy: *"hp2" or "hp_pot_2" = Health potion II *"hp1" or "hp_pot_1" = Health potion I *"rp2" or "reg_pot_2" = Regeneration potion II *"rp1e" or "reg_pot_1_ext" = Regeneration potion I Extended *"rp1" or "reg_pot_1" = Regeneration potion I *"swp2" or "swift_pot_2" = Swiftness potion II *"swp1e" or "swift_pot_1_ext" = Swiftness potion I Extended *"swp1" or "swift_pot_1" = Swiftness potion I *"frp1e" or "fireres_pot_1_ext" = Fire resistance potion I Extended *"frp1" or "fireres_pot_1" = Fire resistance potion I *"strp2" or "str_pot_2" = Strength potion II *"strp1" or "str_pot_1" = Strength potion I *"strp1e" or "str_pot_1_ext" = Strength potion I Extended *"pp2" or "psn_pot_2" = Poison potion II *"pp1" or "psn_pot_1" = Poison potion I *"pp1e" or "psn_pot_1_ext" = Poison potion I Extended *"wp1" or "weak_pot_1" = Weakness potion I *"wp1e" or "weak_pot_1_ext" = Weakness potion I Extended *"slp1e" or "slow_pot_1_ext" = Slowness potion I Extended *"slp1" or "slow_pot_1" = Slowness potion I *"dp2" or "dmg_pot_2" = Instant Damage potion II *"dp1" or "dmg_pot_1" = Instant Damage potion I Tracking Tracking , once disabled on the badger hardcore pvp server , is now enabled on all hardcore pvp servers. Tracking allows players to contruct a device which they can use to track the co-ords of other players within their vacinity. Once the tracker is built, you can track someone by standing on the center block and using the commands /track all which tracks every player within radius of your tracker. Tracking all only works with permanent tracker. Temporary trackers let the player use /track (playername) tracks just one player. Salvaging Salvaging is a plug-in Mcpvp uses on all of its hardcore pvp servers. Salvaging an item returns some of the materials used to make that item. EX. If you were to salvage iron boots at half damage you would get 2 iron back, because iron boots cost 4 iron to make. Place an Iron block beside a furnace and right click on the iron block with an iron tool or iron armor piece to receive items. Place an Diamond block beside a furnace and right click on the iron block with an diamond tool or diamond armor piece to receive items. Place an Enchanting table next to your block and receive a small amount of levels if you're salvaging enchanted items. When salvaging, you receive 100% of the materials rounded down, and the amount of levels on the item. For example, you exchange a diamond sword enchanted with level 1 sharpness that you hit one mob with. Because it rounds down, you will only receive 1/2 diamonds, and would not receive any levels. However if you exchanged that same diamond sword that had full durability, you would receive 2 diamonds and one level. Category:Browse